In the CVT, a desired speed is set in terms of an inputted speed of an internal combustion engine based on a vehicle speed and an accelerator opening (position). On the engine side, a desired output thereof is calculated based on the vehicle speed, accelerator opening and speed of the engine and the operation of a DBW mechanism is controlled to achieve the calculation result, as taught, for example, by a Patent Reference 1